Libertine
by NeoNao
Summary: Ничто так не отрезвляет, как парижское утро. Поучительная трагикомедия лохматого века. Предупреждения: Черный юмор.


Париж, 1872 год.

Парижская ночь дурманила своими возможностями. Звезды в холодном небе светили ярко, еще ярче, если кошелек был набит деньгами. Спустить всю казну на дорогой алкоголь и распутных девиц было делом чести для не очень честного немецкого чиновника. Да и что такого? Кто в этом мире не грешен? Виктор очень тщательно выбирал себе женщин для плотских утех, ориентируясь исключительно на свой тонкий эстетический вкус, а француженки были, как на подбор — одна другой краше. Да и истинному арийцу всегда должно доставаться самое лучшее, самое дорогое и изящное. Он отвоевал право подложить под себя всех французских куртизанок, хоть сам и не участвовал в сражении на поле боя. Пусть воюют офицеры, а он предпочитал не бороться, а платить за идею — со стройными ногами и тем, что между ними... особенно если идея очень пошлая: она должна быть искусной в ласках. А где еще найти такую, как не в Париже? Да нигде! В сфере интимных услуг мир Парижу и в подметки не годится.

Повесив шляпу на крючок, Виктор прошел в залу давно облюбованного кабака и сел за излюбленный столик, заказав бутылку арманьяка. Хоть бренди из Гаскони и был самой дорогой выпивкой в заведении, но он, истинный ариец, не мог позволить себе пить что попало. Статус стоит денег, а статусные и влиятельные люди правят миром. Столик, который он всегда выбирал, находился под широкой сценой. Темно-красный занавес был поднят: дама преклонного возраста, демонстрирующая свой шикарный бюст глубоким декольте, задорно стучала по клавишам пианино. Но вид у нее был не столь задорный, как работа пальцами. Немного потрепанная. Видно — со стажем… Эх, была бы помоложе! Виктор, горестно отхлебнув из бокала, смерил взглядом шумное помещение: зала была полна какими-то господами, по большей части — французами и англичанами. Одни проводили время в компании куртизанок: за угощения и шампанское эти фривольные дамочки таяли в объятиях премерзких франтов и, громко хохоча, оголяли груди. Другим было не до женщин — они сидели за отдельными столиками, заваленными пачками и грудами денег, заставленными бутылками, стаканами, и, сосредоточенно покручивая пальцами усы, играли в карты. Рядом сидели два молодых французских офицера в мундирах, при погонах, и опасливо косились на Виктора.

— Бош! — послышались презрительные перешептывания.

Виктор повернулся в их сторону, и те растянулись в вежливых улыбках. Европа вежлива и галантна! В особенности Франция.

Привлекая внимание всех присутствующих, пианистка бойко ударила по клавишам; взгляды устремились на сцену, куда, громко визжа и стуча каблучками, выбежали девицы в пестрых платьях — началось настоящее представление. Кто не видел канкана — не видел Парижа! Виктор оживился и, осушив очередной бокал арманьяка, оценивающе начал разглядывать молодых и свежих красоток. Высокие, длинноногие, широко улыбаются своим будущим клиентам, а те под аплодисменты встречают любое их нескромное движение. Вздергивают ноги выше головы, цветные юбки разлетаются. Девки в красных платьях пляшут, пляшут, как заводные… а самая низенькая из них выше всех задирает свои стройные ножки. Майн Готт! Да, она же совсем юна! Виктор залпом отправил содержимое бокала в рот и вытер губы рукавом белой рубашки. Маленькая леди делает несколько шажков вперед и снова отступает. Энергично подхватывает с боков юбку и подбрасывает колено к подбородку. А алый бантик на светлой головке то и дело дергается в такт каждому ее движению. Виктор тяжело глотнул слюну: разве законно в таком юном возрасте торговать телом? Сколько ей? Тринадцать? Четырнадцать? Не больше пятнадцати — ведь даже грудь еще не сформировалась. Ну что за порочное дитя! Он провел рукой по волосам, убирая назад выбившиеся пряди; голова пошла кругом. А курносая девочка все скачет под безудержный ритм музыки. Улыбается, пока ее красная юбочка с белыми оборками взлетает, показывая оголенную полоску тела между ажурными чулками и белоснежными панталонами. Леди с невинным личиком похожая на прелестный цветок — и при мысли сорвать его, тело Виктора пробирает дрожь; он вытирает ладонью пот со лба и облизывает губы. Юная леди вызывающе подмигивает со сцены толпе, и сидящие рядом французские офицеры восторженно хлопают в ладоши. Виктор кидает в их сторону ядовитый взгляд, а потом снова на сцену, и раздевает эту маленькую распутницу глазами. Задирает ее юбку и наклоняет в самую непристойную позу... А перед взором все кружится, кружится. Бокал за бокалом опустошает бутылку самого дорого алкоголя в этом заведении… И когда он, наконец, приходит в себя, музыка уже не играет, а девицы испарились со сцены, словно мираж.

В зале было невыносимо душно, и Виктор решил немного освежиться. Он направился к выходу, неуклюже задевая столики по пути, и вывалился из кабака на набережную Сены. Ветер крутил по асфальту обрывки газет. Небо над парижскими крышами начинало светлеть. Как же незаметно время пролетело! Глаза пьяно косили; покачиваясь, Виктор завернул за угол заведения, чтобы справить нужду, и тут же замер: в полумраке мелькнул огонек зажженной сигареты. В переулке, подпирая стену, стояла та самая маленькая леди из кордебалета; кружевная юбочка открывала стройное бедро ее согнутой ноги. Она задумчиво затягивалась дымом, соблазнительно обхватывая губами кончик мундштука — Виктор невольно засмотрелся; кровь быстрее побежала по венам, и сладко дернуло внизу. Атрибут для сигареты был продолжением ее тонкой руки. Маленькая Мисс Грация! Эта встреча — воля Фортуны, и Виктор направился навстречу судьбе гордой походкой.

— Бон нюи, мадемуазель! В наше неспокойное время в темных переулках очень опасно.

Маленькая леди выпустила облачко дыма и бросила на него безразличный взгляд:

— Тогда, может быть, вам стоит уйти?

Виктор вздрогнул от неожиданности: голосок-то у девицы не такой уж хрупкий, как она сама.

— В вашем возрасте вредно курить, — он подошел к ней поближе. — Уверен, что вам не больше пятнадцати.

— Так и есть.

Оказавшись рядом, он уперся одной рукой в стену позади неё, а вторую положил ей на бедро:

— Позвольте вас сопроводить, — и как бы невзначай добавил: — Я очень богатый и влиятельный человек.

— И сколько же у вас денег? — пробасила она.

Он назвал сумму, которая была у него с собой, и безразличные глаза девицы загорелись игривым огоньком.

— Сколько заплатите?

— Половину, — он наклонился и с придыханием прошептал ей на ухо: — Подними юбочку.

Милое личико маленькой леди растянулось в хитрой улыбке; она подхватила пышную юбку с двух сторон и показала свои ажурные панталоны. Виктор скинул с плеч лямки подтяжек и, нащупав пуговички на ее нижнем белье, нетерпеливо расстегнул их. Он, как истинный ариец, ждать не мог — он должен получить все и сразу. Тем более за такие-то деньги! И нежничать с ней он не собирался: пылкое желание помутило рассудок. Виктор одарил ее вожделенным взглядом и скользнул рукой в панталоны, ища ее заветную розу. Еще несколько секунд он непонимающе ощупывал что-то подозрительно продолговатое, а потом его глаза изумленно расширились — мужчина! Но не успел он и слова сказать, как тот, словно в танце взмахнув ногой, ударил его между ног. Виктор согнулся пополам от боли, схватившись за свое ноющее достоинство. Острая коленка прошлась по его челюсти, показав настоящие звезды, и он, потеряв равновесие, беспомощно упал на асфальт. Почти сразу же последовал пинок по пятой точке, а потом еще один; он хотел подняться, но тот наступил на него красной туфлей. Виктор лежа заглядывал снизу вверх под юбочку парня, пока тот застегивал нижнее белье. И все-таки ноги у него были что надо!

— Я не хочу половину, — он нагнулся и методично похлопал Виктора по карманам. — Я хочу все!

Вытащив кошелек, он проверил его содержимое и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Вы были правы. Опасно нынче в темных переулках, — бросил он напоследок и, подхватив юбку, пустился прочь.

Лежа на асфальте, Виктор печально смотрел ему вслед. Стук его каблучков отдалялся, а небо над Парижем готовилось к рассвету. Ничто так не отрезвляет, как парижское утро.


End file.
